Bows and arrows, guns, and other handheld weapons often include a targeting device that assists a shooter in aiming the weapon. For example, some weapons include a scope or a sight to help the shooter aim the weapon in order to hit an intended target.
Advancements in weapon targeting devices and systems will further assist shooters in aiming weapons and hitting intended targets.